marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Evans
Chris Evans portrayed Johnny Storm/Human Torch in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer and will portray Steve Rogers/Captain America in upcoming films Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers. Significant roles Add a list of significant roles this performer has appeared in! Quotes Fantastic Four *"a twenty something year old spaceship pilot, who pilots the spaceships. I look at it as; you must have seen Top Gun, which was about a school who were the best of the best of the best, pilots who do high risk jobs, and guys who risk their lives. These guys get in a cockpit and do what a handful of people in the world can do, and I think that instigates a little bit of arrogance. I have met pilots, and have seen documentaries on them these guys have got attitude 'cos they know that what they can do is only capable by very few people. Maverick and Iceman are guys who are just cocky sons of bitches with attitude, they have a good time, they laugh hard and they play hard." *"What’s not to like about having a superpower? That’s like every little boy’s dream, isn’t it? What kid didn’t run around praying to be Superman? So it’s definitely satisfying the child in me." Captain America *''"I think Marvel is doing really good stuff right now. They've branched off, they've kind of taken control of their material. I think they're really making great movies. Kevin Fiege over there is just a guy that I completely trust, he's so smart. Anything that he's behind, it's exciting." *"Steve Rogers is a fun character. He's just this very noble, honest guy, he's a good man. Even if he wasn't a superhero I think he would still be an interesting story about a guy who wants to do the right thing and gets kind of saddled with a lot of responsibility and this great gift. So it was just a great story regardless of the comic book background."'' *''"It’s an amazing costume. Given the fact that his costume is red, white and blue, and it’s tight, and it could be kind of flash and over the top – and given the fact that the movie takes place in the ‘40s and ‘50s – they’ve done a really good job of making it look really cool."'' *''“We’ve been testing a lot of shields. Last time I was in London they had six shields and I had to hold each one, see if I was comfortable with each one, see which one we all thought had the right look. The thing is pretty heavy, so I’m not sure I can throw it that far! I’ll give it my best shot, but hopefully they’ll have some sort of stunt shield when it comes to actually chucking it!”'' *''"It's not this sleek spandex suit. It looks like something you might wear in the '40s in the middle of a war." '' *''"There's a couple stages and initially in the script, Steve isn't Captain America right away. He gets the injection and isn't asked to go to war right off the bat. He's used in different areas and different facets, so he has different stages of the suit. I don't think he actually jumps into the final suit until the third act of the film."'' *''"Well, during the USO tour, there's obviously a different shield. And he goes on a couple missions, he goes AWOL and kind of takes the USO shield. And eventually, once he's kind of allowed to be this soldier, and they outfit him with the new uniform, they decide to outfit him with an updated shield."'' *''"They got some great stuff going on right now. Initially they were going to do all body replacement — hire another actor completely and have this skinny body do the scene and do face replacement," "But I guess the first couple tests weren't what they were hoping it would be, and then they decided to go with just shrinking me down. They did a couple tests. It looks fantastic and it's really going to be a big transition."'' *''"That's what I think is endearing," he added. "That's why I think it's great, it's an origin story. You get to understand how he has come to appreciate the gift he's been given."'' Trivia *Chris once dated Blade: Trinity actress Jessica Biel External links *Chris Evans on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the DC Movies wiki]] Category:Fantastic Four cast Category:Captain America: The First Avenger cast Category:The Avengers cast